While U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,215 (Aug. 26, 1997) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,085 (Nov. 4, 1997), hereafter referred to as the '215 and '085 patents, teach a method of preparing emulsions of organopolysiloxanes by copolymerizing a cyclic siloxane and a polyfunctional silane in an aqueous medium containing a nonionic surfactant, an anionic or cationic surfactant, and a catalyst; the method according to the '215 and '085 patents is limited to emulsions containing an organopolysiloxane with a viscosity of, at most, about 5,000,000 centipoise (mPa.multidot.s). In contrast, the method of the present invention is capable of producing similar types of emulsions, but emulsions which contain an organopolysiloxane with a viscosity in excess of about 100,000,000 centipoise (mPa.multidot.s). This twenty-fold increase in the polymer viscosity is enabled and attributed to a unique modification in the order of addition of the components, not taught or suggested by the '215 and '085 patents.